the_battle_for_a_mansion_yayfandomcom-20200215-history
Anterfly
General Anterfly is the 4th episode of TBFAMY. It involves the Jake Paulers changing their team name to Team Blaze after Jake Paul is eliminated. The challenge is a drawing contest, and everyone has to work together. Ant starts dating Butterfly, and after arguing Team Blaze makes their art. Although AAJ notably made a better-looking drawing, Team Blaze won because everyone worked together on it. Plot In the pre-elimination scene, Dog asks Rabbit if "It's Everyday Bro" is bad, and Rabbit agrees with, and tells Dog that, after the elimination, they would change their team name. Jake Paul gets extremely mad at them, unsurprisingly. During the elimination, Dog is safe with 0 votes, Rabbit is safe with 1 vote, and Jake Paul is out with 5. Jake Paul threatens to kill Penguin if he doesn't put him back in, only for Penguin to call security to punch him out. Jake Paulers team name becomes Team Blaze, and the challenge is announced to be a drawing contest, and Butterfly wants everyone to a drawing and submit the best one, and Ant loves the idea, and Cow hates it. Cow warns Butterfly about the bad idea, only to be shunned by Butterfly, and the two become enemies. Ant compliments Butterfly, and the two form a boy-girl relationship, and Cow tells them to stop, Team Blaze argues over what to draw, as Dog wants to draw candy, and Rabbit wants to draw pirates. Rabbit comes up with a compromise, and they draw "candy pirates". Penguin judges the art, dislikes AAJ's art because Butterfly did all the work, and says Team Blaze's art was kinda weird, but at least they worked together. Butterfly is sad that the team lost, and Cow says it's her fault, and Butterfly gets mad at Cow. Transcript Dog: Dude, "It's Everyday Bro" is sooo bad, right? Rabbit: Yeah! Why would Jake Paul forcefully make our team the Jake Paulers Dog: IDK...? Anyway, Jake Paul deserves to go! Rabbit: Agreed! After the elimination, were changing our team name! Jake Paul: WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT ME!?!?!? Penguin: Time for Elimination Time! Sadly, the votes decreased to 6 votes due to voters' tight schedules! Anywho... Dog once again got no votes! Dog: Ar, Ar, Aroooo! Penguin: And with 1 vote... Rabbit: (crying) *sniff sniff* Penguin: Rabbit is safe! Jake Paul got 5 votes! Rabbit: Pheeeeeew! Jake Paul: WH-WHAT!??! THIS IS RIGGED! PUT ME BACK IN NOOOW! OR YOU ARE DEAD! Penguin: Security! (Guard punches Jake Paul away) Penguin: Okay, the 4th challenge is an art contest, but you will all work together for this one! Go! Rabbit and Dog: Penguin! Penguin: What is it? Dog: Now that Jake Paul is gone... Rabbit: Our team name is now Team Blaze! Penguin: Ok, now start the challenge (AAJ) Butterfly: OK! Here's my plan for this contest! We all make a drawing, and submit the best one! Ant: That's a great plan! Cow: You sure that's a good idea? Ant: Of course! I suck at drawing, so she can do all our teams' art Cow: Well, Ant, Penguin said we all have to work together! Butterfly: I finished my art! Ant: That's going to be our art! Period! Cow: I'm telling you guys, this idea stinks! Butterfly: It doesn't! Deal with it, Redneck! Cow: Redneck? No! Just because I'm a cow doesn't mean I'm a redneck! Know what? Fine! I'll use your stupid plan and have our team lose! Butterfly: Hmph! Cow: Well than! Ant: Butterfly? Were showing Penguin your art, right? Butterfly: Um, of course! Ant: Y'know, you're very cute! Butterfly: Teehee! I know! Ant: Your also nice and sweet! Butterfly: This relationship could work! Let's form it! Ant: OK- (Cow butts in) Cow: What are you doing? Whatever it is, stop! (Team Blaze) Dog: We're drawing candy! Rabbit: No way! We're drawing pirates! That's much manlier! Idea! We make candy pirates! Dog: That's an amazing idea! Rabbit: Okay, let's hop to it! (1 hour later) Penguin: Okay-Dokay! Judging time! AAJ's drawing is up first! (Drawing of anime girl entirely drawn by Butterfly appears) Penguin: Hmmm... seems like Butterfly did all the work! I don't like it! Now for Team Blaze's drawing! (Decent drawing of candy pirate appears) Penguin: Meh, kinda weird, but at least you all worked together! Team Blaze wins! Butterfly: Aw, I'm sad we lost! Cow: You caused our loss! Why are you sad? Butterfly: Uh, screw you! Cow: Rude! Penguin: Vote by putting a tally in the voting box of the character of the character who should go! Write in 1 to eliminate Ant, 2 to eliminate Butterfly, 3 and to eliminate Cow! Transcript This is the first episode that a boy-girl relationship is formed This episode gives the biggest hint that Jake Paul is a demon, as he appears demonic in this episode, and gets angry twiceCategory:Episodes Category:S1 episodes